


【31】托纳蒂乌

by Awrong



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awrong/pseuds/Awrong
Summary: 沙里贝尔追随的是泽菲兰，或者是别的。
Relationships: Charibert de Leusignac/Zephirin de Valhourdin
Kudos: 3





	【31】托纳蒂乌

**Author's Note:**

> #cp:31，有明显的教皇/泽菲兰和泽菲兰/艾默里克描写  
> #预警:ooc，大量私设

【31】托纳蒂乌  
#cp:31，有明显的教皇/泽菲兰和泽菲兰/艾默里克描写  
#预警:ooc，大量私设

起初，外来者入城的消息并没有对大部分苍穹骑士的心理产生什么冲击。  
沙里贝尔提着绝孀慢慢悠悠地从异端审问局踱向教皇厅，附在法杖尖端的血刚刚凝结的时候，他在教皇厅门口遇到了为数不多对此事义愤填膺的格里诺。  
战争狂正在骂骂咧咧，两边的守卫习以为常，目不斜视。  
“沙里贝尔！你听说了吗，那群福尔唐家的蠢货干出的什么好事！”远远见到他，格里诺暂时放过了波勒克兰，转而对着沙里贝尔不满地喊叫。  
“人家建议您冷静，格里诺卿。”沙里贝尔抱胸听了一会儿，无聊到想掏耳朵，“全皇都都知道贵府与福尔唐家不对付，苍穹骑士的一言一行都代表教皇厅，可不能明面上为家族纠纷出手，公然因私事和得了便宜的老鼠叫板。”  
格里诺噎了一下说不出话来，只狠狠地瞪着沙里贝尔。顶着对方带着怒意的轻视视线，沙里贝尔心安理得地忽视那唇齿碾磨间呼之欲出的“狗娘养的”，皮笑肉不笑地接着揶揄道：“人家还建议您多和波勒克兰卿出去找点乐子，别老像小陆行鸟离不开陆行鸟妈妈一样呆在家里，听贵府吹家长里短不三不四的歪风。被人当枪使事小，这烂摊子谁来收拾，这才是大麻烦。”  
格里诺气得差点跳起来，他身后的波勒克兰拉了他一下，附在他耳边说了些什么，格里诺的表情一下变了。他古怪地斜视着沙里贝尔，那神情说不出的滑稽可笑，沙里贝尔忽然觉得十分恶心。  
“如果没有什么事，人家就先进去接替总长执勤了。”  
“我建议您不要这么做，沙里贝尔卿。”波勒克兰开口了，压低了声音，眼神溜着沙里贝尔的神色，像是在等着看笑话，“刚刚格里诺正要通知您这件事。我们俩刚被陛下屏退。如果您要去找总长交接工作，您可能得去内室。”  
沙里贝尔沉下脸来，淡色的眼珠将波勒克兰和格里诺上下打量了好几遍，随后一言不发地转身迈进教皇厅。侍者向他行礼，低眉顺目，为他升起一道道象征权威的铁门，沙里贝尔冷眼瞧着他们一个个恭顺的样子，不无讽刺地代入了泽菲兰。一个个泽菲兰掩着烛火为他让开道路，透过走廊里的落地窗户，玫瑰园里祈祷的泽菲兰、侍弄花草的泽菲兰、为小独角兽清洗身体的泽菲兰，他们在沙里贝尔的眼里旋转着，明明一言不发，却又在他耳边窃窃私语。  
从墙与墙之间隐秘的入口拐入通向内室的长廊，这条路上的侍从大多长于沉默，装聋作哑如雕塑，只有当沙里贝尔接近那扇厚重的大门时才遭到了他们的阻拦。  
“沙里贝尔大人，教皇陛下与泽菲兰大人尚在室内，如果您有要事，在下可以代为通报，而后再请您入室。”  
说话间，已经有几个侍从退开两边，绕过正门，隐没在暗门中。门内隐忍声似乎因此而被硬生生地掐断了。  
“不用了。”沙里贝尔的声音尖锐地响起，“人家只是想来请示一下陛下与总长下一阶段的工作……不过，既然陛下与总长正有要务处理，人家也不便打扰，就先告退了。”话虽如此，沙里贝尔也没有真的要走的意思，干脆背过身守在门口。  
并非酸涩或是怎样，沙里贝尔还没不自量力到如此地步。没有人能在泽菲兰的心中扮演超越教皇的角色，这种狂热令沙里贝尔不解。沙里贝尔曾不止一次满怀恶意地肖想圣洁忠诚的苍穹骑士团总长大人如圣女献身般主动坐在上位者的大腿上，他们的下身相连，那对冷澈的翠绿眼珠被愉悦撑开瞳孔，应当污浊放荡的吐息偏偏因敬仰与虔信而清晰微弱。不是玫瑰与百合。花朵终究会沦落，腐烂，至卑至贱，如尘如土如蝼蚁。这片滋生谎言与杀戮的沃土，早已因天意走向颓废与贫瘠，即使是从最狂热的战士胸膛中舀出的鲜血加以灌溉，也浇不化困住这座坟墓的冻土。已死的土地上生养不出任何美丽的事物，横行其上的唯有烈火，唯有战争。可泽菲兰不是烈火，不是战争。他不是地母生养的任何罪恶，而是天上太阳偶然遗失人间的一束光辉。  
就是这样圣洁美丽的东西，现在正在被人间的罪过吸引征服，锁在门后，圈上温床。  
沙里贝尔替泽菲兰感到不值，但又微妙且分裂地察出快感。光是不可触及的，即便堕落，也有天生神圣的伪妆，可以拒人千里。  
门打开了，披挂齐整的泽菲兰走出来，坚实的脚步看不出方才发生过什么，潮热未退的脸与尚且灼手的呼吸却出卖了他。泽菲兰面无表情，在经过沙里贝尔身边时顿了顿，仿佛示意他跟上。  
那挺拔到刻意的背影，令沙里贝尔没由来地轻蔑起来。但那不是针对泽菲兰的。  
或许下次轮到他执勤、要与总长交接的时候，他应该识趣一些，晚上半个星时再到。

神殿骑士团总骑士长叛教被拘的消息不胫而走，震惊圣座。沙里贝尔对此不以为意。他曾经提醒过他们敬爱的教皇陛下，放任他实际上的宝贝儿子与疑似勾结异端的外来者太过亲近并不妥当。年老的上位者严厉地注视着沙里贝尔，虽然不言不语，但沙里贝尔已经为那压迫性的视线不得不低下头。  
半晌，老人开口:“关于神殿骑士团总骑士长的处置办法，我自有安排。”  
沙里贝尔听着直想撇嘴。这就是他们的教皇陛下，有野心，有手段，老谋深算，可对他的亲生骨肉总是诸多偏袒。他偷瞄泽菲兰，但泽菲兰对此无动于衷，始终沉默地侍立一旁。  
现在，沙里贝尔随同泽菲兰去地牢给艾默里克送饭。他没有走进牢内，只站在外面等待。用沙里贝尔的话说，他讨厌耗子的气味。  
出乎意料的事情发生了，沙里贝尔忽然听见艾默里克的痛呼和哀叫，他刚要迈步靠近，视线却从远处捕捉到监栏里发生的一切。他看见泽菲兰轻而易举地按住被拘时手臂受伤的艾默里克，是最无聊的姿势，但是让艾默里克除非闭上眼睛否则无法无视他双腿之间的泽菲兰。  
沙里贝尔挑起眉，做出吹口哨的轻佻口型。艾默里克的惨叫在空荡的地牢里甚至形成了回声。但是显然，这点悲惨的景况并不能打动为他带去痛苦与屈辱的人。泽菲兰的动作缓慢但却有力，在沙里贝尔的距离恰好能清晰地点算泽菲兰挺动的节奏。并非给予快乐，而像施加处刑。  
沙里贝尔无声地旁观，轻微的血腥气令他感到兴奋。他不明白泽菲兰为什么要对艾默里克做这些。他不相信泽菲兰会有嫉恨之类的情绪。他看见泽菲兰从餐盘里抓起面包捏成一团，粗暴地擦去艾默里克身下的血，然后将被血与灰可能还有别的东西沾污的食物捅进艾默里克的嘴巴，引起艾默里克的干呕。  
做完这些，泽菲兰起身整理好衣甲，淡漠地扫了地上仍在咳嗽的艾默里克一眼，走出了收押艾默里克的监牢，向沙里贝尔走过来。甲靴与石板相叩，清脆动听，却像丧钟。他们对此颇有默契地只字不提，在走出暗无天日的阴湿地穴后，泽菲兰转向沙里贝尔:“即日起，异端审问局的事务可以暂由他人代领。教皇陛下意欲不日施行计划。这段时日，那个外来者一定会千方百计加以阻挠……”他的口吻冷静且无情，沙里贝尔听不出他有任何情绪。  
“……届时，诸卿务必全力阻拦他们。杀死同胞是罪过，但杀死敌人不是。必要的时候，不用怜惜武器的清洁。”  
沙里贝尔浸在冰天宫的黄昏里，过度使用神赐之力后的疲惫让他支撑不住，半跪在地。外来者、英雄阁下，无论那是什么人，那种力量都太过离谱。不合时宜地回想起泽菲兰战前的吩咐，可落败的现实局面令这郑重地嘱托苍白无力，不祥的预感如这座黄昏一般将他笼住，即使泽菲兰命令他撤退，他也没能从那种令人不快的阴影中撤离分毫。他控制住自己的情绪，伴随教皇陛下向飞空艇走去。其他同僚已经准备就绪，泽菲兰在他们身后的露台上断后。奇怪的是，追兵的脚步声愈近，沙里贝尔的内心倒是愈加平静了。敏锐的嗅觉让他捕捉到了鲜血即将喷涌而出那瞬间特别的味道。  
他听见外来者的惊叫和艾默里克的呼喊。神意之枪落下，尖锐如破晓之光，撕开黑夜般轻易地将牺牲者的身体洞穿。沙里贝尔在飞空艇上站定，泽菲兰还站在露台上。  
那束光芒眼神冰冷，仿佛刚刚降下的是断罪的裁决。令人熟悉且亲切的悲恸之声响起，沙里贝尔却无心欣赏那些沉痛的表情。光芒跃落他的身边，洁白纯净，一尘不染，向他们的上位者虔诚地致意。  
“让您受惊了，是属下失职。”沙里贝尔听见他说。  
“你做的很好，泽菲兰卿。”  
格里诺掌舵，沙里贝尔不想再在大战之后还与他口角升级再战一场，于是他敷衍地向格里诺打了招呼，转身跟随教皇与泽菲兰。黄昏被关在他的身后，沙里贝尔唯一能直面而不觉刺痛的阳光站在他的身前。  
“教皇陛下去休息了。”泽菲兰对晚来一步的沙里贝尔说，“在下想请您与韦尔吉纳卿帮助在下召集诸卿。我们需要商讨一些别的事宜。”  
找到努德内的时候，努德内的手上还捧着两本沙里贝尔隐约记得被他亲自查封过的异端书籍。努德内不情不愿地抬起眼，将摊开的书翻扣过去，倒盖在被仔细擦拂过灰尘的桌上。  
“您在看什么？”沙里贝尔出于礼貌，随口问了一句。  
努德内没料到他会问起，因而以莫名其妙的目光扫向他，那仿佛在梦游的声音这才响起：“一个关于注定的毁灭……的故事，沙里贝尔卿。如果您也想看，在下会尽快看完借给您的。”  
“人家可没有时间浪费给这种事。”沙里贝尔当即敬谢不敏。  
努德内又扫他一眼，幽幽开口：“您确实不会感兴趣。”  
听他这么说，沙里贝尔被冒犯得挑起眉。正好看见奥默里克走过来，沙里贝尔忽然心生恶劣，故意亲昵地抓起努德内的手：“您这么说，倒令人家生出几分……多余的好奇了。那究竟是什么书？”  
“一个光辉灿烂的文明因野蛮无知的外来者而毁灭的故事。沙里贝尔卿，您亲自查封的书籍，不应该连内容都不记得。”奥默里克冷冷地说，然后转向努德内，口气温和了许多：“努德内卿，请随我来，刚刚副长通知我们去大厅，总长已经在那里等着我们有一会儿了。”他状似不经意地拍开沙里贝尔拉着努德内的手，两位白魔法师一前一后走远了。  
沙里贝尔轻哼一声，满不在乎地耸了耸肩，俯身拾起努德内的书，随手翻开几页扫了几眼，眉毛几度舒展又几度紧皱，最后终于嫌恶地将书本“啪”地合上。

“英雄阁下，您手中的是什么……？一本书？在哪里找到的？”  
“在魔大陆那边捡到的。看看保存挺完好的，就带在身上，回来的时候当作解闷的消遣了。”  
“这样啊。……父皇和泽……苍穹骑士团，他们怎么样了？”  
“……‘关于苍穹骑士团，这一切已经足够了，因为它将不复存在’。”  
“……？”  
“原本是这本书的最后一句话，我做了修改，还挺应景。啊，废话先不多说了，艾默里克，我还有其他事情要和你说，关于埃斯蒂尼安。”

—END—  
备注：  
托纳蒂乌——美洲纳瓦特尔语，意为“走运的旅行者”，指西班牙征服者。因为托纳蒂乌的出现，以人类诞生开篇的神圣著作《波波尔乌》以基切玛雅民族国家的毁灭为结局。  
《波波尔乌》最后写道：关于基切玛雅民族，这一切已经足够了，因为它将不复存在。  
托纳蒂乌也是阿兹特克神话中太阳神和灯神的名字。


End file.
